Double Trouble
by SunkissedCutie
Summary: Troy saves Gabriella's life and now Gabriella has to deal with the consiquences of their actions while Troy is in the hospital barely hanging on to life. My first HSM fic Please read and review.title may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first High School Musical fan fiction. In my story Troy has a twin sister who's name is Rory. For anyone who is wondering Troy was born first. So there are two-basketball stars in the Bolton family (other than coach Bolton). So be nice read and Review.

They had been going out for five months almost six. Their six-month anniversary was in two weeks. Gabriella was walking across the street to the spot that she was supposed to meet Troy at, as she started across the street she didn't see the car coming towards her. Rory saw it but she was frozen to where she stood and she couldn't speak all that came out were squeaks. She couldn't move her hands either, her hands that were on her digital DVD camcorder recording Gabriella as she walked across the street. At that moment Troy walked out of the building and saw the car.

"Gabriella" Troy yelled but she didn't hear him

He took off running towards her not thinking just running all he knew was he had to save her, he got to her and pushed her out of the way as the car hit him. **_I saved her_** he thought then his world went dark.

Gabriella turned around to see who pushed her standing up and ignoring the pain in her wrist. She screamed as she caught sight of Troy laying on the ground a pool of blood coming from him. She ran to him and kneeled next to him afraid to touch him. All of a sudden Rory regained movement and her voice, she yelled to Chad to call 911 then to go find Coach Bolton and tell him what happened. She turned off her Digital DVD camcorder. Then ran to Gabriella who was crying hysterically. The ambulance arrived quickly and Rory had to hold Gabriella back as they loaded Troy into the Ambulance. As soon as the ambulance started to drive away Rory grabbed Gabriella and they headed to her car and drove off following the ambulance to the hospital.

They wouldn't tell them anything; Mr. & Mrs. Bolton arrived fifteen minutes after Rory and Gabriella. Ms. Montez arrived five minutes after the Bolton's.

A half an hour later the doctor came out his scrubs covered in blood at the sight of it Gabriella got really nauseous and ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Rory followed her and held her hair up as she puked. They came back out and saw the doctor had changed and his clothes were now blood free.

"Troy is now up in the O.R. he had some internal bleeding that can easily be fixed with surgery. His leg is broken and as of now he has a concussion but we won't now to what extent until he wakes up. While he was down here he crashed a couple of times no longer then a few minutes so there shouldn't be any brain damage. You can see him after he is done in surgery. When you see him don't be surprised that there is a tube (I don't now what it's called I think it's a ventilator) in his mouth it's helping him breath we will take it out when he wakes up. While we were working on him he feel into a coma so we don't now when he's going to wake up." Dr. Carter told them

"You should get that wrist checked out" Dr. Carter tells Gabriella

An hour later Gabriella is waiting in the doctor's office with Rory waiting for the doctor so she could find out what was wrong with her wrist. The door opens and the doctor comes in.

"Hello Gabriella I'm Dr. Evans let's check out that wrist of yours" said the doctor

She presses different spots on Gabriella's wrist until Gabriella screams out in pain.

"Okay, I think it's broken but I'm going to have you get an X-ray to be sure but before that I'm going to take some blood and do a few routine tests.

The doctor had taken the blood and now they were waiting for the results. A few minutes later the doctor came back in an unreadable expression on her face.

" Gabriella your Pregnant" Dr. Evans told her

Rory spit out the water that she had in her mouth getting the doctor wet.

"Sorry" Rory said

"It's okay, Gabriella since your pregnant I'm just going to put a cast on your wrist because the X-ray can be harmful to your baby" Dr. Evans told her

A half an hour latter Gabriella walked out of the doctor's office her wrist in a cast and a sling on her to hold her broken wrist she was still in a daze.

"What did the doctor say?" Ms. Montez asked her daughter

"I'm pregnant " Gabriella said not realizing the Bolton's were standing right next to her mother

Betty (Gabriella's mother) started yelling at her in Spanish

"I've got to go I have a doctor's appointment I need to get to, come on Rory" Gabriella said

She walked off with Rory leaving all three parents shocked.

They waited thirty minutes before they could go back and see the OBGYN. They went back and Gabriella sat there waiting for the doctor who came in a few minutes later and introduced her self as Dr. Parker.

A few minutes later Gabriella was looking at her child on the ultra sound screen

"Are you going to keep your baby?" Dr. Parker asked

"Yes, I am" Gabriella answered

Dr. Parker went back to looking at the ultra sound.

It looks like your two months along, oh wow," Dr. Parker said

"What?" Rory asked before Gabriella could say anything

"Well Ms. Montez it looks like your having twins, I can't tell the sex of your baby's now but in about two to three months I will be able to" Dr. Parker said

Gabriella and Rorywere walking towards the ICU after Gabriella 's appointment both silent and deep in thought.

"I'll be here for you the whole way through" Rory told Gabriella

"Thanks I'm going to need your help" Gabriella said then turned and gave Rory a hug

My life will never be the same Gabriella thought 

A/N: Rory will be come more active in the next couple of chapters well read and review if you have any suggestions they will help me a lot Go on Read And Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed and as you requested here is the second chapter. Yes Troy's the father of her babies and she was actually 2 and a half months pregnant when she found out she was pregnant.

Two weeks had passed since the accident and Troy still had not woken up. The doctor had said the surgery had been a success. Today was Troy and Gabriella's six-month anniversary. To Gabriella today wasn't a day to be happy. The doctor's said Troy wasn't getting any better and he now had an infection. According to the doctor with the proper medicine it would heal up. Something was going to change today something was going to make Gabriella happy. Gabriella was sitting in a chair next to Troy's bed reading one her books to pass the time. When she heard Troy singing "I can't keep my eyes off of you." She put down her book and looked down at Troy who was still laying in bed in a coma. Gabriella turned her head to see Rory holding a small boom box. Gabriella closed her eye's and listened to the music…

_**Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh **_

_**Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real **_

_**Oh, never even crossed my mind, no **_

_**That I would ever end up here tonight **_

_**All things change **_

_**When you don't expect them to **_

_**No one knows **_

_**What the future's gonna do **_

_**I never even noticed **_

_**That you've been there all along **_

_**Chorus **_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you **_

_**I know you feel the same way too, yeah **_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you **_

_**All it took . . . Was one look **_

_**For a dream come true **_

_**Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on **_

_**Oh, right here is right where we belong **_

_**You never really know what you might find **_

_**Now all I see is you and I **_

_**You're everything I never knew **_

_**That I've been looking for **_

_**Chorus **_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you **_

_**Oh, oh, oh yeah **_

_**So let the music play **_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you **_

_**Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger **_

_**And I never ever felt this way **_

_**All right, I see everything **_

_**In your eyes. . . Oh yeah **_

_**Alright, something's happening **_

_**Cause everyone's around but **_

_**You're the only one I see **_

_**Chorus **_

I can't take my eyes off of you 

_**Feelings like I never knew **_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you **_

_**From the start. . . Got my heart **_

_**Yeah, you do **_

**_Can't take my eyes off you _**

By the end of the song tears were flowing freely down Gabriella's face. A smile was evident on her face.

"Troy was going to sing that to you on your balcony in person this was just his back up, he was going to give this to you to." Rory said handing her a locket

Gabriella slowly opened the locket inside was a picture of her and Troy she smiled then closed it and put it on herself.

"Thank you this has made my day a lot better" Gabriella said

"Your welcome" Rory said then sat next to her and pulled out her journal and started to write and Gabriella went back to reading her book.

……………..

It's now December and Gabriella is six and a half months pregnant and it is obvious when you see her. Three weeks ago she found out she was having two boys. She still hasn't decided on names for them. Gabriella and Rory have been doing a lot of shopping for the babies. The guest room at Gabriella's house had been painted Blue with green trim and been turned into a nursery. Throughout her pregnancy Gabriella has craved Mac 'n' cheese, Spaghetti, cheese it's, and many other foods. There Christmas shopping was done and the gifts were wrapped and under the tree. It was December 24 Christmas Eve. Rory was taking Gabriella to the hospital to visit Troy she hadn't visited Troy in three days and she didn't now he had woken up, she had been busy with holiday stuff. They had arrived and Rory told Gabriella to wait while she went to see her brother alone for a few minutes. She walked in and smiled at her brother who was sitting up in bed awake smiling at her.

"Hey bro, how you doing?" Rory asked

"Fine for being in a coma for 4 and a half months" Troy answered

"Okay, when you see Gabriella keep an open mind please don't flip out" Rory asked him

"Okay I'll keep an open mind," he said

Rory left to get Gabriella as soon as she got in the room a smile broke across her face.

"Your awake" Gabriella exclaimed as she saw him

"Your pregnant" Troy said

The room went silent as they both processed the news. A smile broke across Troy's face. He scooted over and patted the space next to him and Gabriella walked over and sat next to him on the bed and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"So are we having a boy or girl?" asked Troy

"Actually we are having two boys," Gabriella told him

"Twins?" Troy asked

"Yes twins two babies" Gabriella answered

They started talking about nothing and everything. They were so caught up with each other they didn't notice Rory leave the room.

"Your keeping the babies right?" asked Troy

"Yes, we are keeping the babies. I want spaghetti," Gabriella said changing the subject.

"Spaghetti sounds good" Troy answered her

"Anyone want Spaghetti?" Rory asked coming back into the room.

"Yes!" Troy yelled

"What?" Gabriella asked

"She makes the best meatballs and French bread on this side of Albuquerque" Troy said

Ten minutes later everyone was happily eating (the four of them Ms. Montez included).

A/N: Next chapter you will find out what happened to Mr. & Mrs. Bolton and maybe if you're lucky the twins will be born. I haven't decided yet if I want them to be born in the next chapter or the fourth chapter. Any suggestions will be very helpful to me. Now go on Review.


	3. Chapter 3

22/05/2006 14:36:00

A/N: I know the parents haven't played that big of a part in my story but Ms. Montez will be in my story more and I will explain what happened to Mr. And Mrs. Bolton any suggestion for the story or the names of the boy's will really be helpful. Please read and review. Sorry it took so long to get up I've been really busy this week and I haven't had that much time on the computer. Sorry for the long wait, and on with the story…

"So where are mom and dad? I haven't seen them yet." Asked Troy

Rory and Gabriella look at each other, Rory puts down her plate then turns around so her brother can't see her cry. Tears spill down her face as reality sets in that she has to tell her brother about their parents.

She turns around and he sees the tears in her eyes.

"Rory what's the matter? Where's mom and dad?" asked Troy

"They're dead" Rory said barely above a whisper but he hears her.

"What! Why? How?" asks Troy all at once.

About two and a half months ago, we were driving home from visiting you and mom and dad were arguing. Like they had since they found out Gabriella was pregnant. It wasn't exactly arguing dad would talk crap about Gabriella and mom and I would stick up for her, which would just piss him off more. So we were in the car on our way home…

"_**Flash back"**_

"_You now if it wasn't for Gabriella Troy wouldn't be in a coma he would be playing basketball now, and getting pregnant at 17 how stupid." Jack said getting angry_

"_Don't blame Gabriella, it was Troy's choice to push her out of the way and save her and she didn't choose to become pregnant it takes two to tango you now" retorted Rory_

"_Don't get smart with me young lady" Jack yelled_

"_I'm not dad, I'm just standing up for my friends, but all you care about is Troy and basketball especially when they go together, I'm your daughter too dad but to you I don't even exists you would have been happier if I wasn't even born. Your friends always talk about Troy the basketball boy, they don't even now I exists." Rory yelled_

"_You are grounded for a month that means your restricted to home and when you start school it's school then home and while your grounded your not allowed to visit Troy either when we get home we will finish this conversation, as I was saying Gabriella is just a slut who wanted to ruin Troy's life and that's exactly what she did, that slut how dare she." Jack said angrily _

"_Jack stop, your just ticked that Troy's in a coma, and not playing basketball. Your also ticked because you think Troy threw his life away since he got Gabriella pregnant. You put too much pressure on Troy when he plays basketball maybe if you lightened up you would have a better relationship with your son. He's not your only child you have a daughter too you know. Maybe now is the time to get to know your daughter." Said Karen (Mrs. Bolton) _

"_Don't tell me what I can and can not say Karen, they are my kids and I can discipline any way I want." Said Jack _

"_Stop fighting please!" said Rory_

"_Young Lady I will not have you speak to me in that tone of voice, You are grounded until I say you are no longer grounded. As part of your grounding you are not aloud to leave the house the only time you can leave the house is for school, also as part of your punishment you are not aloud to visit Troy at all. (Jack stops the car at the side of the road) Now get out of the car you are walking home." Yells Jack _

_Rory starts to get out but stops for a moment and looks back at her mother who shoots her an apologetic glance full of fear._

_As soon as the door closes behind her, her father speeds off. Not noticing the light was red he sped through the intersection a semi truck slammed into the car on days side literally sending the car flying until it rolls to a stop a few feet away. _

"_End Of Flashback"_

"_Mom lived through the accident but she died latter that night of Massive internal bleeding. They were going to do surgery but she never got stable enough for them to do it." Said Rory_

_Troy was released the next day_

_A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Any suggestions for the story will help because I'm kind of at a wall now and I don't now what to write for the next chapter or any other after that with your help I'll try to get the next chapter up soon._


End file.
